


Dream Guy

by Sweetsiwicki



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsiwicki/pseuds/Sweetsiwicki
Summary: Inspired by a post I saw on dailyau on tumblr! Andrew has a dream about a mystery guy and a gut feeling tells him to go to Taco Bell the next day.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is short and sweet, slightly rushed and crappy, sorry. Hope you enjoy!

“Hey, I’m sdfdfdgd,” a sandy haired boy grinned. He was shrouded in sunshine and had the sharpest cheeks and jaw Andrew had ever seen. He couldn’t quite make out the name that the boy said, but it didn’t matter because he was sure it was perfect.

Andrew nodded dumbly, mouth half open and stunned silent by how pretty this guy was. He reached out his hand to Andrew, and Andrew grabbed it without a second thought and followed him. It was odd, it felt like wherever the guy went the sunlight followed him, making his aura appear golden and bright and warm. It was a warmth Andrew could soak in forever.

The boy turned around and smiled at Andrew, his blue eyes shining and crinkled at the corners. He unconsciously gripped his hand tighter at that, getting lost in those eyes. Andrew tore his gaze away for a few moments, taking in their surroundings. They were in a forest of tall trees, patches of sunlight making their way in and breaking up the depth and density of the wooded area.

“I wanna fall in love out here, Andrew?” the blonde exclaimed, looking back at Andrew once more. The way he spoke his name was sweet like honey.

And then, Andrew woke up in a sweat. He was alone, in his bedroom. He checked the clock, it was 6:45 in the morning. He had school at 8, so he got up and started getting ready. He couldn’t stop thinking about that dream he had. First of all, that guy looked familiar. Second, he had never dreamed something so sappy in his life. Especially not about another guy. Third, he was pretty sure he had a crush on whoever the hell that guy was. His stomach was churning thinking about him.

He ran downstairs, deciding to skip breakfast in favor for Taco Bell’s breakfast. He grabbed his keys, went to his car, and started making the drive to the Taco Bell near his school while listening to Drake.

Andrew didn’t know why, but something in his gut was telling him to go inside. So he did, grabbing his wallet on the way and locking the door behind him. As he walked inside, he noticed someone from his class sitting at a table with a group of friends. Ryland Adams sat with his boyfriend, a blonde girl, and... holy shit. No way.

The dusty haired boy from his dream.

“Andrew!” Ryland exclaimed when he caught sight of him in line.

Andrew waved, blushing slightly when he accidentally made eye contact with the dream guy.

“Come sit with us when you get your food, sis! Don’t eat alone!” Ryland smiled, clasping onto his boyfriend’s hand tightly and looking at his friends.

He nodded spacily, sorta feeling the way he did in his dream. He got to the front, ordered his food, and saw Ryland sauntering over to him.

“I know we’re not like, super close or anything but you seem like you need a friend. I never see you with anyone at school,” he frowned. He knows he was being nice, but wow, that brutal honesty was something.

“That’s really nice of you, thanks,” Andrew said while forcing a smile. He still couldn’t stop thinking about the dream guy and how weird this coincidence was.

He got his food, then followed Ryland back over to the table and found himself sitting across from the dream guy.

“Guys, this is Andrew! We have math together. Andrew, this is my boyfriend, Shane; my sister, Morgan; and our friend Garrett.”

Garrett. Garrett. What a nice name.

“Hey Andrew!” Garrett grinned. Now he had a name to put to the pretty face. 

The group started chatting amongst themselves, Andrew finding that he fit right in with them and was actually comfortable. He checked the time, noticed he was gonna be late for his first hour, but he didn’t care. He was having fun. And Garrett was awesome to talk to. 

“Hey Andrew, need some sauce?” Garrett asked, noticing that he didn’t have any packets of sauce on his tray.

“Yeah, actually. Thank you,” he said as Garrett handed him a couple of packets. He tried not to blush as hard as he did when he realized the first one said ‘Marry me?’ 

“Sis, whatcha blushing for?” Morgan asked, snatching the packet out of his hand. She read it, then laughed. “Marry me? Garrett really? That’s the one you give him?”

“Look it’s okay that you wanna fuck Andrew,” Shane shrugged.

Garrett started blushing while getting defensive and laughing in between defending himself. Andrew blushed even harder, laughing so hard from embarrassment that he’s almost not making any sound.

“You do have a cute laugh though,” Garrett admitted in between defending himself and laughing.

“That’s not helping your case,” Shane said, making a face at Garrett. 

The whole group was laughing, drawing the attention of the whole restaurant. But Andrew didn’t care, this was the most fun he’d had in a while. The laughing died down and they finished their food. Garrett whispered something to Morgan and she nodded, smiling and leading Shane and Ryland away.

“Hey Andrew?” Garrett asked.

Andrew’s heart stopped momentarily at the way he said his name. It was just like in his dream. They were outside the Taco Bell by Andrew’s car now, Andrew nervously fiddling with his car keys. 

“Yeah?”

“I don’t know if you’re like, gay or bi or anything, but would you wanna see a movie or something? I just felt like we clicked really well.”

Andrew nodded a little too enthusiastically. “Yeah, of course, whenever you’d like. I’m not sure what I am though. I’m questioning.”

“And that’s okay to not have a label. But I’m so glad you said yes. You seem so sweet.”

Garrett showering him with compliments was a good, new, and slightly embarrassing feeling. But he loved it. 

“Friday after class? We can go see the new Spider-Man,” Garrett grinned. 

“That sounds awesome.” And then he did something out of character. “Do you want a ride to school? Unless you have your own car.”

“I came with Ryland, so yeah I’d love one. His Mini Cooper lives up to the name,” he laughed. 

Andrew laughed with him and they got in the car together. Garrett turned on Tame Impala, a bit out of Andrew’s taste but still good. He watched Garrett’s profile singing along dramatically in between watching the road to school, thinking about how cute he looked. He could get used to this, with his literal dream guy


	2. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short epilogue to the one shot I wrote. I thought of it and I had to do it! It’s cheesy but come on, I’m cheesy.

Garrett had insisted on them going to Taco Bell today, and Andrew wasn’t really sure why. Even weirder, they were going to the one by their old high school, which was 45 minutes away from where they were living now. Andrew was now 21, and Garrett almost 23. It had been five years since they met, and a two since Andrew had really even thought of high school or this place in general.

“Are we there yet?” Andrew fake whined, pressing his head to the back of the seat.

“Just a couple more minutes, relax Andrew,” Garrett smiled, patting Andrew’s thigh reassuringly.

“Ughhhhh,” he sighed dramatically.

That made Garrett burst into laughter and proceed to call him, “such a whiner sometimes, I swear.”

Garrett was right though, as they pulled up a few minutes later to their old favorite restaurant (if you could call it that). They got out of the car, walking around it to meet and clasp hands gently. Garrett smiled down at his favorite person, his eyes full of genuine adoration for his best friend. Even five years later it made Andrew blush. 

The pair walked inside, ordered, and sat down to wait. Garrett was fidgeting, and Andrew was definitely noticing something was up.

“What’s on your mind?” Andrew asked softly, re-grasping his boyfriend’s hand.

“Well, you’re probably confused about why I wanted to come here today, to this specific Taco Bell.” 

“I am, this was the longest drive of my whole life,” Andrew joked, squeezing Garrett’s hand.

“Remember driving to Coachella last month? That was even longer!” Garrett was anxious, really anxious. He was slightly deflecting the conversation and he only did that when he was anxious. 

“Not the point, baby. Go ahead, what were you gonna say?” Andrew always tried to be reassuring of Garrett when he got like that. 

He took a deep breath. “Andrew, we met here five years ago TODAY. I asked you out on a date for pizza and Spider-Man, and you said yes. You didn’t even know if you were bi yet. After that day, you became my best friend. I have never been so comfortable around someone before, someone who I can show every aspect of my personality to. And then to not get judged over it? That’s been amazing.”

“Order 57?” a voice called out.

“Ope, that’s us.” Garrett cut himself off as he heard that. He hopped up and walked over to the counter, asked for some sauce packets, and then stood there searching through them for a second. He clutched one gently and walked back over, setting the tray on the table. “So I guess what I’m trying to say, is can we have that for forever?”

Garrett handed Andrew the sauce packet, it read “marry me?”. Andrew felt tears of happiness spring to his eyes, he remembered five years ago when Garrett handed him a sauce packet that said that by accident. Garrett did this on purpose. When he looked up, he was holding out a ring box. Fitted in the center was a slender matte silver band with a small single diamond embedded in the center of it.

Andrew nodded enthusiastically, throwing his arms around Garrett’s neck and burying his head in it. He felt Garrett hug him back. He got to hang out with his best friend for forever and that was the coolest thing he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr! Sweetsiwicki.tumblr.com!

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr! sweetsiwicki.tumblr.com :)


End file.
